Eco
Eco is the lifeblood of the Jak and Daxter world, the tool of the Precursors in creating new worlds. There are six different kinds of Eco, all of which have a specific purpose. Some Eco that was common in The Precursor Legacy is not used anymore. Green Eco Green Eco contains the power of healing and growing things, and as used throughout the series as a means of restoring health - one section of the heart meter in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, two sections of the health meter in Jak II and Jak 3, and more than half of the meter in Jak X. In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Green Eco appears as small floating particles in groups of three or four, or as a large cloud equal to fifty of the smaller particles. Both the small particles and the larger clouds can be found in boxes, or by defeating enemies. On Sentinel Beach, Green Eco can also be found in vents; stepping into one of them fills Jak's heart meter to maximum capacity. In both Jak II and Jak 3, the main source of Green Eco is the Krimzon Guard Health Packs; however, there are several Green Eco vents found in Southern Haven Forest during Jak 3, albeit only in one mission, and not for restoring health but to kill Dark Eco-infected plants similar to a mission in The Precursor Legacy and in Jak II when 60 units of Green Eco is needed for Samos to heal some plants in Haven Forest and to be collected also if you take damage you automatically heal one unit of health much like In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy when you collect 50 units of green eco and don't need it then the first and only time this happens is during a side mission at the stadium area near the palace. In Jak X, Green Eco is scattered throughout the tracks and is used to repair your vehicle. Blue Eco Blue Eco contains the energy of motion; in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, it is used to increase Jak's speed, attract Precursor Orbs, break boxes and attract their contents, and to activate many Precursor artifacts. After Green Eco, it is the most widely spread kind of Eco, with vents and clusters appearing in almost every area. As befitting its ability to increase speed and power machines, Blue Eco resembles blue lightning. Red Eco Red Eco increases the user's strength, making it possible to slay more powerful enemies in a single blow. Jak's jump-dive attack is also enhanced while he is using Red Eco - a small shock-wave of Red Eco will destroy any enemy within range. However, there is a slight drawback in the fact that use of Red Eco makes the user slightly slower. On Misty Island, clusters of Red Eco can be found in boxes, or by destroying certain enemies during the Lurker ambush; it can also be found in vents on Snowy Mountain. Red Eco clusters are thick, and resembles fire when coming from vents. Yellow Eco Yellow Eco, a more long-range offensive weapon than Red Eco, allows Jak to shoot fireballs from his palms that home in on enemies. As well as its usefulness at destroying enemies from a distance, Yellow Eco is also useful for destroying obstacles such as Dark Eco boxes and opening strong boxes. It is particularly abundant in Boggy Swamp, though vents are also found in the Spider Caves, on Snowy Mountain and in the Lava Tube. Dark Eco With its ability to warp and mutate, Dark Eco is considered the most dangerous kind of Eco. Large amounts resemble a thick black ooze with a purple sheen; smaller amounts, as dropped by enemies in Jak II and Jak 3, are seen as shifting purple spheres. During Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Dark Eco was only seen in containers, deep underground pools, or in Precursor Silos. In Jak 3, Dark Eco was also shown in crystal form, in vents at the Monk Temple and in the Ruined Stadium. Daxter's famous transformation into an Ottsel was caused by falling into a pool of Dark Eco on Misty Island during Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Light Eco The rarest of all Eco in the world, Light Eco can occur naturally in vents, or can be created artificially by combining Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow Eco. In Jak 3, some enemies will dissolve into small spheres of it when defeated; it also appears in vents inside the mysterious Monk Temple, The Ruined Stadium, in Spargus City near the coast, and in crystals. In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, the four sages create Light Eco for Jak to channel and defeat Gol and Maia. In Jak 3, Light Eco enables Jak to transform into Light Jak and balances out the destructive influence of Dark Eco. Running out of Eco In the latest installment, Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier it is stated that the world is "running out of Eco", hinting that the world is at a very old age. This could also be because the precursors left to fix what the dark makers had done to their many worlds so the Precursors coudn't be there to make it. This may explain the disappearances of Yellow, Red, and Blue Eco in Jak II and Jak 3, this seems likely as the world was full of Eco 200 years ago in The Precursor Legacy but it seems to only have Dark Eco in Jak 2, but it is also possible that by Jak 3 that the world has almost run out of Eco, because Baron Praxis was bribing the Metal Heads with Eco and it was being used to power Haven City. Category:Precursor Artifacts